The Legend of Spyro: Search for Love
by FemanineFamine
Summary: Cynder gets taken away by a evil dragoness (obviously) and Spyro goes and hunts her down to save Cynder and vanquish the other dragon. On the way, he meets another captive of the evil dragoness who had tried to run and been recaught. Mainly Spyro's POV with a few bits of Cynder's. FYI: the start's not that good but please bare through it and keep reading.
1. Thank

**Auther's mistake**

 **Mistakes were made. I never realised that people had actually reviewed and followed this story and so I had taken it down because I wasn't to happy with the story. Gmail has finally alerted me to the reveiws and stuff and so im putting this back up. Hopefully you guys who have supported this story will be able to find it again and will continue writing. Luckily I didn't delete the story from my Doc Manager so its all still the original.**

 **I got a new story guys. There will be more fighting in this one (not much though since I can't write about it at all) but not lots. I hope you will enjoy this like my other one ((The Legend of Spyro: A hero reborn)if you haven't read it).**

Chapter 1: Raid

The sun sunk behind the distant mountains. The clouds turned orange, then slowly, to pink before finally turning into its usual dark grey colour.

"Isn't it beautiful," a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, "but not as beautiful as you, Cynder."

The couple were sitting on a grassy hill in the valley of Avalar, Spyro's wing draped carelessly over his companion.

With the loss of the sun, the gentle wind that had been refreshing before suddenly became a chilly breeze.

"We should get back, Spyro."

"Lead the way, Cynder."

Two dragons soared through the air, feeling free for the first time since Malfor's defeat mere days ago. After the two heroes had defeat the dark master, Spyro had used his last reserves of energy to save the world. The resulting outcome had been them getting shot out of the top of the volcano they were in and landing into a rather deep lake. Luckily they hadn't broken any limbs and had been able to scramble to shore. A river lead them from the lake into familiar land, the valley of Avalar, where they had sought refuge at the cheetah's had been welcomed with open arms and lots of cheering.

Spyro and Cynder spiraled down from the night sky. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds and only a few stars lit up the sky, making it almost impossible to see much. The light from the village drew them like moths to a flame. Their claws scraped across the ground, it quite masking the sound of the friendly greetings from the villagers. The two dragons made their way to the place they called home, a small hut at the edge of the village.

"Hey, Spyro, What is that?" Cynder raised a claw into the sky.

At first, nothing could be seen. Then, a green light flared up in the midst of the dark clouds. The light disappeared just as quickly as it flared up.

"I don't kno—"

A horn blew.

"Something's wrong, Cynder, stay by me ok?."

Cynder nodded and Spyro ran to where chief Prowlus was standing, sword unsheathed, ready for anything.

Shadows moved just outside the fire light while the village got ready.

The green light that they had seen earlier appeared again, making a steady descent towards them. The light seemed to glint off scales.

Creatures suddenly ran into the light, holdings various weapons. They looked like dragons but walked on two legs and didn't have wings.

The villages rallied to the chief's battle cry and ran to join the fight. The two dragons stayed back as the green light made its way towards them.

A adult dragon walked towards them, a chain around her neck holding a green gem that pulsed with a harsh green light. Just looking at it made Spyro feel weaker. It seemed familiar.

"General, we have another one," she turned back to them, a sinister smile met their

growls, "hello, I am Aurora. I'm here to take you away young female."

"Not happening," Spyro called back to her.

Aurora seemed to register him for the first time, "if only you could stop me."

Another one of the weird creatures came up to Aurora, more creatures behind it.

They brought a chain along with them.

The reptile with the chain walked towards the two, "now now, step aside and no one will get hurt."

Spyro's tail slashed across its leg.

With a long sigh Aurora told her minions, "go get her for me."

Chief prowlus looked up, the enemy were too numerous to fight. Bit by bit, the defenders were forced back lest they be overwhelmed. He prayed to whatever deity he worshipped.

The battle commenced. The reptiles barreled towards them, weapons raised. Spyro and Cynder were the opposition, with Spyro protecting the one he loved. The outcome was inevitable. Cynder blew a gale force wind at them as they tried to dodge Spyro's fire.

"Well, we can't have you using your powers against powerless people," Aurora called to the opposition.

The green gem around her neck flared brightly and Spyro's fire was cut off quickly, soon followed by Cynder's wind.

"Wait what?" The surprised sound in his voice was enough to make Aurora chuckle, "what did you do to us?"

"Dear dragon, don't you know what this is? You did after all destroy it's previous owner."

Cynder's voice was shaking, "it's from Gaul's staff."

"Exactly," Aurora purred, "And you know exactly what it does too.

The enemies, who up until then had watched the byplay between their mistress and her targets, resumed the conflict. Spyro swung his tail in a wide arc making them retreat.

"Now, I'm getting tired of this," Aurora called to Spyro.

A gust of air blew Spyro back.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried out.

The reptiles ran at her.

Spyro got to his feet but couldn't move as a strong wind blew him back. Looking up, he saw Aurora letting out the wind.

"How can you do that?" Spyro's voice was strained as he thought a losing battle against the wind.

Cynder's tail knocked down one enemy and her claws made another jump back. Something heavy landed on her from behind and she fell to the ground. Shackles were attached to her legs and tail then a leather strap wasput over her mussel to stop her from talking.

"I was once Malefor's servant," Aurora answered Spyro's question, "I learned a few tricks when I was with him."

Spyro used that brief moment to run and free Cynder. Spyro jumped in the air to land on the general who was standing over Cynder when an especially strong gust of wind caught under his wings and fringed him high into the air.

The general tugged on the chain Cynder was attached to. Cynder didn't budge, her eyes still looking at Spyro desperately flying back to her.

She had a sad smile on her face.

Cynder was lifted into the air as Aurora picked her up with her talons.

"No, Cynder!" Spyro called to her, "don't worry, I will find you. I will find you and bring you safely back."

Spyro flew straight at Aurora. She blew back at him. Spyro fell back to earth and looked helplessly as Cynder unwillingly got taken. She squirmed in her grasp but the powerful adult dragon held onto her.

The dragon took off.

The reptiles they had been battling all ran out into the night.

 **Ok, first of all, I know I'm trash at writing fighting scenes. I know Cynder didn't do much talking during battle. The first chapter is always the hardest though because you have to set the scene (which I hope I did at least) which is tricky.**

 **There is another thing I'm bad at too, and that's thinking of names. I can't think of names at all and I would appreciate any suggestions (I will give you credit for it). Please review or PM me if you have any questions or just want to tell me how good I did (or bad) and I'll be getting onto the next chapter.**


	2. You

**I haven't uploaded for a long time due to being on holiday where there's no WIFI (some holiday) and have been unable to upload. Uploads will be quicker in the future hopefully. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter you may have been waiting for so long. Feedback is welcome.**

Chapter 2: dragoness

It was a miracle. One moment, they were getting overwhelmed; the next, all the enemies ran away, leaving a cloud of dust. Chief Prowlus stared in the direction of the attackers. Torchlight gleamed off the hide of a purple dragon lying on the ground.

Worry raced through him as he dashed over to Spyro in leaps and bounds that seemed to defy physics. Was Spyro hurt, or worse; and where was the over dragon, Cynder.

"Hey Spyro, you alright?"

A soft growl came from the mound of purple scales, "no! I'm not alright, Cynder's gone. She was taken by Aurora."

Spyro stood up steadily.

"I'm going after Cynder," spyro's voice was determined, "I promised her."

Spyro walked towards the direction of the attack on shaky legs.

"Wait, Spyro. Wait until morning. You don't look like you could fight a grumbling at the moment. Also, you won't be able to track them in the dark."

Spyro reluctantly nodded his battered head, "I guess," before dropping onto his stomach and passing out.

Spyro awoke as a tree came tumbling down very close to his but he used to share with Cynder. Cynder! He was going to find her. The door crashed on its hinges as Spyro ran out. Construction was under way with new walls being made. Last night's attack had shown how badly prepared this village was for a fight.

Spyro flew out the nearly finished gate, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, and searched the ground for the passing of a large group of reptiles.

The tracks were easy to find and soon Spyro was winging his way in the direction of Cynder.

Spyro landed around midday to rest his wings. A huge tangle of trees was ahead so he would have to walk through otherwise he might go the wrong way.

Spyro plodded along the trail made by the raiders, his mind going through memories almost forgotten, of his childhood and family. He didn't know where spark was but hoped he was safe with the remaining three guardians. Ignitus had died trying to get him and Cynder across the belt of fire.

"Get her!" The voice came from somewhere in the trees.

Spyro stopped. What was that? And who were they chasing. The voice sounded familiar.

A dragon growled somewhere in the trees, "help me! Someone help me."

"Don't worry, we'll help you," the familiar voice sneered.

The dragon sounded female.

Thinking of Cynder, Spyro ran in to help the dragoness. They were easy to find as they made lots of noise. Spyro walked into a clearing consisting of a light blue dragoness, and several reptiles. The creature who was in charge was the general that had taken Cynder from him. Enraged, Spyro sent out a flurry of ice at the leader who froze on the spot. The others were quickly dealt with by blasts of fire. Without the green gem, Spyro could easily best these beasts.

Two reptiles were left. One holding a chain which was linked to the dragon and another who had a sword drawn. The one with the sword charged at him with an overhead blow. Spyro raised his tailblade and deflected the blow then followed with a quick swipe of his claws to send the opponent crashing to the ground.

The last reptile dropped the chain and ran for the edge of the clearing. He made it half way before Spyro's earth ball hit it in the back of the head.

Spyro looked back to the chained dragon. He quickly cut away the chains and took out the gag in her maw.

The dragon got to her feet took one fearful look at him and bounded into the woods behind her in a blur of blue.

"So much for a thanks," Spyro called out to the retreating dragon.

Ice cracked behind him. Spyro swivelled around to stare at the general breaking out of its prison of ice. Spyro charged towards the reptile who had taken Cynder away from him. Just as Spyro reached the helpless enemy, stone encircled Spyro. Spyro walked away from the pile of crushed ice and reptile, back onto the path towards his lost love, Cynder.

 **I did change this chapter at the end so if you read the original chapter then the next it may not make sense. im sorry about the lack of detail and the bad fighting scenes. There will be more but I'll make it more detailed. Also, from the next chapter onwards, it will be mainly Spyro's persepective and a couple of Cynder's.**


	3. For

**The last chapter and the one before it were just setting the scene. This one and the ones following hopefully will be more descriptive and have thoughts and feelings as well. Thanks for your support for reading this and enjoying it and feedback is appreciated.**

Chapter 3: Eira

Something was watching him. Spyro looked into the surrounding trees to try and get a glimpse of the watcher.

Nothing.

The sun was starting to set over the distant mountains, sending bright oranges and pinks into the blue sky. Cynder would have loved the view.

Sighing to himself, Spyro trudged along the trail of the raiders. Whoever was watching him would make themselves known soon enough. Dark clouds gathered behind him, heralding a storm.

Something moved beside him, a branch snapped back into place. Spyro crouched down, ready, staring intently towards the sound. A deer bounded out of the woods, followed by a baby. It took one look at Spyro's sharp teeth and bounded away again in a blur of brown.

Spyro's tense body relaxed. Maybe nothing was watching him after all?

Thoughts of what he had expected to see floated through his mind. He had thought that more of them reptilian creatures, cousins to dragons, would come out and try and take him like they had taken Cynder and that other dragoness. The other dragoness that he had saved and had left without even a thank you. The nerve. Deep down, Spyro knew he had done something good, a possible life changer for a certain dragon, but he had wanted to see a bit more gratitude.

The air chilled very suddenly as the sun that had warmed him up disappeared. The gentle wind turned bitterly cold and made him shake involuntarily. He had to find shelter. Spyro searched around for a place to sleep. A fallen over tree presented itself with enough shelter against the southerly wind. Spyro blew softly against the ground behind it, coaxing it with his earth breath to make a shallow depression. The earth gave way and Spyro snuggled down into the wind proof spot. Spyro closed his eyes and thought of a light blue dragoness.

A soft moan echoed around the boles of the trees. The wind was picking up and blowing hard. The moan echoed again. It sounded like a moan of despair.

Spyro stood up to investigate. The wind whipped at his wings, trying to get under them and fling him into the air. Gritting his teeth, Spyro carefully walked towards the source of the noise.

As Spyro peeked around a tree, a sight that pulled at his heart greeted his eyes. Blue scales shook non-stop as a blue dragoness, the same one he had saved before, lay huddled on the ground in a desperate attempt to get away from the persistent cold wind.

"Hey!" Spyro's voice disappeared in the wind.

She seemed to hear it though because she raised her head in his direction.

"Come over here, you'll freeze otherwise," Spyro walked towards her.

She slowly got to her feet.

"You're from before aren't you?"

"Yeah, but let's talk once in shelter," Spyro replied.

At the mention of shelter she got up quicker and came over to him.

"Follow me."

Spyro lead the way back to where he had made some shelter from the wind.

Spyro made the hole larger so that both dragons could fit. She sat down beside him and looked at him.

"Thank you, for saving me twice," she said.

"Think nothing of it, it's just the thing I had to do."

She layed down and curled her tail up.

"So what's your name?" Spyro asked her.

"My name is Eira. What's yours?"

"Spyro."

Spyro padded towards her and layed down beside her. Then, after seeing her lie there alone and cold, he draped a wing over her. She reminded him of Cynder and he would always try and be there to comfort her. Eira's body tensed at the contact but started to relax as her cold body got warmed up by Spyro's.

"I have a few questions." Spyro started.

"Like what?" Her voice sounded tired and her maw opened wide as she yawned.

"Why were those reptiles after you?"

"Well, the leader of that group, Aurora, is a wind dragoness who had been the first dragon to be under the dark master's control. She had rebelled and had escaped but she's still evil. She's capturing dragoness's everywhere to drain their power for something. I tried escaping and they had followed me. Luckily you saved me."

"Why did you run by the way, I wasn't going to hurt you, I mean I saved you." Spyro inquired.

"Because I saw the second in command start to get out of the ice. I thought he was going to take me away again. Then I was afraid of confronting you afterwards."

"So you were watching me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was watching you to see what you were doing and why you didn't fly. Then the wind started getting colder and stronger until you found me again."

"Why didn't you fly away as soon as you were free?"

"Because my wings broken I think. Can we sleep please, we can talk in the morning."

"Sure. Go to sleep. I'll protect you."

As the Eira closed her weary eyes, Spyro looked at her still form. She reminded him a lot like Cynder. He felt protective of her like he had to make up for them taking Cynder.

"Eira, can I ask you one more question?"

"Umm, ok. But be quick."

"Ok. Did you happen to see a black dragoness around your age?"

"Actually I did. Aurora took her away personally, she must be quite powerful."

"Yeah, she is." Spyro muttered to himself.

Eira closed her eyes again and drifted off into slumber.

Spyro looked up at the night sky, stars shined brightly.

"Cynder, I will find you. Never lose hope." Spyro whispered into the dark sky before fatigue got the better of him.

That night, he dreamed of Cynder.

"Where are you taking me!" Demanded Cynder.

The dragoness that was in charge, Aurora, and her personal guards were taking her to somewhere.

"You'll see soon enough," she called back over her shoulder.

Aurora raised her right wing and the group stopped.

"We shall stop here."

The sun was starting to descend and the rest of the group started making camp. Cynder looked back at the cages the other dragonesses were in. Only she was out here in the open. One of the dragons had tried to escape and the general and some others had gone to hunt her down. Cynder layer down and tried to get as comfortable as you can get while strapped to chains. Cynder looked over to Aurora, a reptile was whispering something to her. A gust of wind buffeted the messenger as Aurora lost control of her anger.

"What happened?" Cynder called to the green dragoness.

"Someone killed my general," Aurora turned to her as Cynder called back.

"It was Spyro, he's coming after me and will destroy all of you."

Aurora sneered back at her, "Is he the purple dragon who had tried to protect you?"

"Yes. He will do anything to help me including tracking you down and exterminating you."

"Well, he might be too late then because soon we will make it to my lair and then I can start sapping your powers."

Aurora striped away to leave Cynder to think about that for the night. Cynder was by herself and she gazed up at the dark sky above. Clouds covered the south while bright stars shined right above her. Thoughts of Spyro flashed through her mind. He would come, he had promised, and he would come to save her.

"Spyro, your voice that I would always be able to hear beside me to comfort me is silent." Cynder whispered up into the stars.

 **So, I hope this chapter is starting to bring emotions and thoughts into the story that was lacking in the previous chapters. Feedback via reviews or PMs are greatly appreciated and really make me feel like you guys are enjoying this story.**


	4. Reading

**Im very sorry i havent been uploading recently. More chapters to come hopefully. Also, try to gues what might happen next and tell me because I'm stumped for ideas and your 'guess' might be what I use (with your lermission of course).**

Chapter 4: knowledge

"Spyro!" A voice called behind him.

Apes moved slowly towards him, their armour rattling louder than he remembered. He was out of energy and cold. Cynder, who was still evil, flew above him. She didn't see him, yet her voice called down from above, her mouth unmoving, "Spyro they're here. We need to go."

Something pulled at him, while he was distracted a ape had grabbed one of his forelegs. Terror seized him. He thrashed around in the grip and got free.

"Ow," the voice called out.

Spyro cried out as pain spread from his side. Nothing had hit it and yet it hurt. Apes came towards him again as he struggled to move anywhere.

The scene started to dissolve before him as another scene came into focus.

He was lying on his side, a dragoness looked down at him.

"Cynder?"

Spyro blinked and looked more closely at the dragon, it was Eira.

"We need to go, they're here, they've come back for me," her voice was full of distress and fear.

Armour rattled nearby. Eira tugged at him and he got up.

"Wait, we should go and look at them, see where they are going."

"But they will take me and kill you."

"Nothing will take you away as long as I'm here," Spyro replied determined.

Spyro saw her hesitate, she looked around before looking back at him.

"Fine."

Spyro headed towards the sound.

The sound came from a clearing. It seemed like they were stopping there for they didn't move. Spyro carefully pushed through the bushes and was greeted by something very unexpected.

A large male dragon stood before him. It's scales only slightly darker than Eira's light blue.

"What's happening?" A voice called from behind.

"It's a dragon," Spyro whispered back.

The gasp that came from her was drowned out by a booming voice.

"Spyro, haven't seen you in a long time. Come out and say hello."

Something about the voice was familiar. Last time he heard it was at the belt of fire.

Spyro rushes into the clearing as the dragon turned around to look at him, a book was hovering in front of him.

"Ignitus! I was so worried about you. What happened? Why are your scales a different colour?" Spyro stopped as Eira followed nervously into the clearing.

"Hello, Eira," Ignitus' book became another one as he looked through the pages.

"Who are you?" Eira asked wearily.

"He's Ignitus, the master of fire at the dragon temple. At least he was…" Spyro looked back at Ignitus, "what happened?"

"I know everything there is to know about both of you. I'm the new chronicler for this age." Ignitus pulled out two suits of dragon armour, "I'm here to get you two geared up for the upcoming battle. I brought Cynder's armour in the hope that it would fit you, Eira."

"Wait, battle? I'm not going to fight in any battle."

"But you are, Eira, you will follow Spyro as he hunts for the drake and the Lihzahrds. Your fate is now intertwined with his and your actions may or may not help Spyro succeed."

"Who's this 'drake'?" Spyro asked his old mentor, "and also these 'Lihzahrds."

"The one they call Aurora is the drake and her minions the Lihzahrds. I have no knowledge of them except that long ago they used to be dragons but had evolved over time to walk on two legs and not breathe fire. The drake is a cousins to us dragons, they use some elemental powers but are slightly different from dragons. I do know where Cynder is and is going."

"Where?"

"Cynder is going to a mountain range far to the north and under the largest mountain, she and other dragonesses will be turned into an army of dark power."

"What's the mountain called?"

"Desolate peak."

Spyro watched as Ignitus flared up in a bright white light and vanished, leaving behind two sets of armour. Spyro quickly went about putting on his set. It was a little tight but he could still squeeze into it. Spyro looked over to Eira, she hadn't moved.

"Aren't you going to wear armour?"

"I'm not going. I'm sorry Spyro but I can't go back to them."

"Don't you want to see Aurora defeated?" Spyro looked at him with his most imploring eyes, "please."

Eira gave in and Spyro happily helped her strap on the armour. The two dragons headed northward and to the lair of Aurora. Spyro looked at his knew companion and something about the way she walked and held herself reminded him of another young dragonesses that he would die for.

A huge mountain loomed above her, the top lost in the grey clouds above.

"We're finally here," Aurora cried happily then gave brisk instructions to her minions of the unloading and sorting of the dragonesses.

One of the Lihzahrds came towards Cynder. She bared her fangs and glared back at it.

"Leave that one. I'll take care of her myself."

Cynder reluctantly moved as Aurora tugged at the heavy chain around her neck towards the mountain.

"Why are you taking me here?" Cynder asked the drake.

"Well, soon all of you dragonesses will come here but I thought I would let you look around and get to know it better since you shall be my new general for my dragon army."

"No! I won't fight for you."

Energy rippled around her.

"What's down here? It's so strong."

"Cynder, you of all dragons should know. Most of your life has been influenced by it. You will come to obey me after tasting it's seductive power. The feeling of unlimited power will be at your disposal once in my army. And the rest of this world will learn to fear us and we will rule forever. The energy you feel around you is Dark Aether."

Aurora pulled the chain holding Cynder towards the center of the mountain where her plans would finally be put to use.

 **R/R please. It really means a lot and makes me want to keep writing. Thx for reading.**

 **FYI: I will be using the line for changing POV's from now on.**


	5. This

**Now, you've heard me always asking for some feedback which I know you all know so I won't because I don't think it really does anything. But… nope.**

 **I haven't been writing for a few weeks sadly because I've been real busy. I also have some important news about this story which I will put after you read the story at the bottom. I may have rushed this chapter a bit but I hope you still like it.**

Chapter 5: transformation

"General, bring all the captives into the mountain. We are ready to begin."

Those words spun around Cynder's mind as she and all the other dragonesses were taken through the mountain. Unlike the other dragons, she knew what was in here and what it would do.

Slight waves of energy rippled through her, they were close. Soon, they would be mind washed into doing whatever Aurora told them to. She couldn't let it happen. Cynder struggled against the bonds holding her again.

The steel chains didn't loosen.

Something poked from behind as she strayed to far behind the group. Only Cynder had heard Aurora's command to the general. The energy intensified as the corridor they were in opened out to become a large cave. Black light shone down from above in a circular room. Aurora sat opposite them, waiting patiently as her minions herded the rest of the dragons.

Once everyone had assembled, she spoke in a loud voice, "all of you dragons here will go through this beam of dark aether. Any who fail will be forced through. When you come out the other end, I will tell you to go and wait outside," Aurora paused, "first to go through shall be Cynder."

Aurora's eyes narrowed and turned to look at her, her gaze unblinking. Her minions started to pull on her chains. Cynder struggled again to no avail. The dark light drew closer and closer as step by reluctant step, Cynder walked towards it.

Cynder foot passed through into the darkness. Pain ran up her leg as the dark aether started to take control. Her body trembled but she gritted her teeth and took another step in. Her body wanted to run from the pain. Her mind screamed at her to turn around.

Cynder took another step forward.

As the dark aether washed over her sleek back, the pain turned into power. Another step took Cynder's foot out of the rays of dark light. The scales had changed. Before going in, they had been black but after coming out, they looked like they had been painted with pure darkness.

Cynder thought against the power. If she let it take over, she would lose control of her body. The aether pushed against her mind like nighttime to a light. A roar escaped her as she fought for control of her body.

She was losing. The dark aether enveloped her, seeking to dominate her body.

Her mind turned blank as she lost the power to think, her only goal now was to do what her mistress told her. Cynder stepped out of the light. Aurora looked down at her gleefully.

"You may go outside now."

Her body moved towards the exit. The lihzahred's let her pass.

Halfway back to the entrance to the mountain, her body stopped as something battled the dark aether again. It tried to snuff out the light like it had with her will, but this light would not be snuffed out. It was the light of love. Spyro was out there somewhere and was looking for her like he had promised. She would be waiting here for him to rescue her. He wouldn't be able to rescue her though if the dark aether was in control.

The darkness disappeared.

The aether lost all its hold over her. Cynder looked down at herself, back in control of her body. Her scales were still the same colour as before and power still ran through her, yet she was in control. Cynder wondered what Aurora would think when she found out that Cynder was not under her control. Actually, she shouldn't find out. Cynder would stay here and fake being her servant. Then she would strike when Aurora wasn't expecting it.

Footsteps came from behind her as a orange dragoness walked passed her. Her scales had become darker and she walked unsteadily in her feet.

Cynder followed her.

Almost there. Spyro looked up at the setting sun, tomorrow they would reach the mountain. He would be able to get Cynder back. Cynder, he would rescue her like he had promised and they would be able to defeat the drake.

"Should we stop for the night?" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yep, we'll stop here, Eira"

The two dragons flew down to the ground. Rocks and boulders littered the place. There was no Wind so they could sleep in the open.

"Hey, Eira, thank you."

Eira sighed, grinning, "you don't need to keep thanking me. I'm doing this because you saved my life twice. I'm the one thanking you."

"Then let's call it even then."

"Took you long enough."

Eira sat down on the hard ground. Even though she seemed relaxed, Spyro could tell that she was nervous. Spyro yawned loudly. Tomorrow would be a big fight and he needed as much rest as he could get.

Spyro walked over to Eira who glanced up at him before dropping her head onto a foreleg and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Eira."

"Good night, Spyro."

Spyro lay down beside her and draped a wing over her before closing his eyes. She didn't even stir. Spyro was soon also fast asleep.

 **I will not be writing on this chapter for a long time now because I've recently watched the new HTTYD (how to train your dragon) movie and I'm thinking on writing a story about it. If your a fan of HTTYD then come and read, though you may want to watch the movie first. Anyway, I won't be writing more on this story until I finish the other story so don't expect this to get more chapters anytime soon.**


	6. Spyro

**I have decided that I will postpone the HTTYD story since some of you haven't seen the third movie yet. Instead I will finish this one first before going to it. Even though I want to write a HTTYD story, I don't know what to write it about. I would welcome any suggestions and will give you credit if I use it, even partially.**

Chapter 6: meeting

A cold breeze hit her as she stepped outside. The other dragoness had stopped and waited for Cynder.

"I've been told that you are the new general and that I must follow your orders as you will be second in command after our mistress."

"Wait, What? I'm the new general? Are you sure."

"Yes. Aurora gave us instructions to follow you."

This was better than she had thought, not just giving her extreme power, but she had also been given control over the army. A commotion started ahead and several lihzahrds ran towards it, swords in hand. At her word, one of them turned to look at her and told her that a couple of dragons must have got loose and were fighting some other lihzahrds. Curious , Cynder followed with them to the fight. The other dragoness behind her.

Something purple flew past her, a lihzahrd in its claws. Cynder's heart skipped a beat as Spyro stood up after dispatching his foe.

"Cynder," that one word, uttered in a low whisper sent tingles down her back.

The orange dragoness beside her growled and looked at the purple dragon, a deep rumbling emanating from her stomach.

"Stop, don't hurt him."

The growl stopped and the dragoness sat down, totally fine with the orders.

A feminine scream sounded from around the corner.

Spyro's gazing eyes blinked and he bounded back around. Cynder followed him and found him slash his tail across the last assailant who had struck another female dragon. The dragons blue scales guarding her left foreleg had been opened by a sword.

"Eira are you ok?"

Something snapped, maybe it was seeing Spyro help the other dragon onto her feet, or maybe it was the soft, gentle way he worried over her. Jealousy overwhelmed her and the dark aether thought for control again.

This time, her heart did not fight back.

Under the influence of the evil magic, Cynder whispered to the dragoness beside her.

"Kill them."

With a single leap, the dragon ran at the purple and blue dragons. Spyro turned and just managed to dodge a vicious swipe. He didn't dodge the tail that followed and was thrown off his feet. With a loud thump, Spyro landed a few feet from her.

Spyro looked up at her imploringly, "Cynder, what happened to you? what have they done?"

The orange dragon stalked towards the blue one, a tail swipe at the legs knocked her over. Eira lay helpless as a claw was raised for the killing blow.

"Cynder, this is not you, your scales aren't this dark."

Cynder looked at Spyro, her heart as hard a stone as the dark aether blocked her out of her body. Just before the orange dragoness could strike, she halted her.

"What they have _done_ is make me stronger and leader of our invincible army. Soon we shall have hundreds of powerful dragonesses from the dark aether and we will reign supreme over this world."

"Dark aether, no this can't be happening. Cynder you have to snap out of it, it's evil and it's consuming you, making you do things you would usually hate."

Something pushed its way into her mind, the time when she had felt so guilty after meeting the shaman in the valley of avalar. How Spyro had comforted her afterwards. Spyro's eyes gazed at her, hoping that she would fight the dark aether. Then his eyes changed as the dark aether pushed away the thoughts. Too weak to resist, Cynder could only watch out of eyes she couldn't control.

"I don't hate to be a ruler."

Cynder told the orange dragon to go and finish Eira. With a desperate attempt, Eira managed to move just enough that the claws only grazed her underbelly. Eira roared in pain.

"No! Cynder I would never be able to hurt you, I don't know how you suddenly changed into a evil form but I still won't be able to hurt you."

As the claws went up again for the actual killing blow Spyro opened his maw and sent out a blast of aether, it hit the other dragoness in the side and sent her flying. In mid flight however, the scales turned lighter and what landed on the ground was not the same possessed dragon from before.

Roaring in frustration, Cynder leaped at the purple dragon on the ground, her tail striking his wing that had been raised in defence.

"Im sorry Cynder but I have to hurt you now in order to save you."

"Same me from what?"

Another dark dragoness came from behind her, running to aid her general. Spyro opened his maw again and sent another blast of aether at the other dragon. It to fell over and changed colour.

"Cynder, this will probably hurt but it should be able to cleanse you like the other dragons."

Cynder struck out again, her tail cutting across his flank. Spyro looked at her and shot aether at her. Cynder raised her wing to block it but it pushed through and sent her flying backwards. She landed on her wing awkwardly and cried out. Spyro slowly limped over to her and looked down at her with happiness in his eyes. She looked back at him and found that _she_ moved it. Not the dark aether anymore, her.

"I'm sorry Spyro, I couldn't control it. Seeing you with the other dragoness broke the one thing that had kept me fighting the dark aether."

"Don't worry, we're safe now."

"Actually we aren't," Eira came to stand beside Cynder, blood dripped from the gashes on her body.

Spyro hauled Cynder to her feet and asked Eira, "what do you mean, all we have to fight is Aurora which we should be able to do with five dragons."

"In this state, we probably won't even make it to her. We need to rest and heal."

A dispirited 'oh' was all Spyro thought about it.

"Over their mistress."

A malevolent voice pointed towards them.

"Ahhhh, something has disturbed my general," Aurora purred.

Cynder turned in fear as Aurora, accompanied by a dark blue dragoness strided towards them.

"Um Eira?" Cynder's voice wavered, "we made it to her I think, but we may not be able to beat her."

"Stick together and we shall be able." The determination and courage in her encouraged hers to come forth as well.

The orange dragoness started to stir on the ground. She would be in no condition to fight as well as the other one still motionless. The two dragonesses still conscious moved towards Spyro. He draped one wing over each of them and pulled them tight.

Cynder, Eira, this May be the last time I could say this so I will, the time I've had with both of you have been great, from fighting apes and saving the world; to lying in a hole waiting for the wind to ease. Your both courageous dragons and I would not have chosen any others to fight alongside me."

This would be the final fight, Cynder knew it. They were outmatched here and nothing could really save them. But they would go down fighting.

"Spyro, I will fight by you."

Eira echoed her statement. Together, the three of them stared at the two powerful enemies.

"Any last words?" Sneered Aurora.

 **So, instead of making this a overly long chapter, I've decided (with some advice from fans) to make the last chapter the final fight. I think this chapter may not make too much sense at the end like how Aurora had found them and whatnot, let's just say it was her sixth sense. Anyway, if you want to read the ending, go to the next chapter (once I write it) and I hope you have been enjoying the story so far (if you made it). Also, whose perspective should i do the final fight on? Cynder, Spyro, Eira or maybe Aurora (plz dont choose that it will be really hard).**


	7. Fanfic

Well, final chapter I guess. I won't be doing a sequel. The next story I do is a HTTYD one about the third movie. Any fans of that come and read, any fans of dragons should also come and read, and any fans of just reading in general (while not understanding some of the meanings) should also come and read.

Chapter 7: fight

Bleeding heavily from the several gashes on her underbelly, Eira stood alongside her friend Spyro. The orange dragon had nearly killed her, only her last desperate attempt at avoiding had saved her, that and Spyro blasting it with something. The black dragoness, Cynder, came along Spyro's other flank. She had been the one to set the orange dragon onto her. Eira kind of understood that Cynder had been under a dark influence, but at the time, she didn't care. Cynder had ordered it to attack her so no matter what, in Eira's eyes Cynder was evil.

"So little dragons, what are you going to do?" Aurora sneered.

As much as Eira disliked Cynder, she hated Aurora. The drake was on a whole different level of evil, high enough to imprison dragonesses to harness their power at a later date.

Spyro took at defiant step forward, "we've faced worse you know, Cynder and I, we can take you down easily; you should just run away now, ave yourself while you still can."

A malevolent laugh resounded from Aurora.

"With my dragon army getting made and your dwindling strength, what have I got to fear?" Aurora turned to the dragon who had accompanied her, "go and kill them for me, they're starting to annoy me."

"Yes mistress."

The blue dragon stepped towards them, it's foot cracking rocks underneath its feet. Spyro took a deep breath, ready to use the purple bolts of energy that had seemed to have cured the corrupted dragons.

"Now Spyro, you can't just blast her with aether, fight her properly."

"Hey Aurora, why don't you fight me yourself?"

"Maybe some other time, I have to go and complete my army first."

A purple ray came out of Spyro's maw as he unleashed the aether. Something like a sigh came out of Aurora as the aether, heading towards the blue dragon, got deflected into the ground by wind.

"Cynder, help me."

Cynder also opened her maw to unleash her own aether. It connected with Spyro's and together they pushed it off the ground.

An astonished "how?" Was all they heard before the purple beam ran over the bark blue dragoness. It got flung backwards, the scales changing colour and hit the ground hard. Eira's companions shut off the aether. They both stood panting from the amount of energy used.

"Fine!" Screamed Aurora, "you get your wish, Spyro, I will fight you all myself."

Aurora launched herself at the purple dragon. He just got a wing in the way of a wicked tail swipe. Cynder ran to help and got blown away by a gust of wind. Aurora pounced at Spyro who rolled out off the way. He ran to Cynder's side.

Eira realised that she had been standing there doing nothing while Spyro was getting attacked. He had saved her life three times, now she would go and save his.

The drake was right behind Spyro and was catching up to him. Eira sent out a freezing breathe which froze Aurora's foot to the ground for a brief moment before shattering from the momentum of the moving drake. It did however put her off balance and she crashed into the ground, landing on her side.

Aurora's head came up and looked at her, hatred seething from the gaze. Spyro shocked her with his lightning breathe and the drake howled in more anger than pain. Getting up off the ground, she made her way to Eira. Eira ran sideways, trying to loop around Aurora to the safety of Spyro. Halfway around, her underbelly hurt terribly and a warm liquid seeped out of the freshly re-opened wounds. A strong wind buffeted her off her feet into a rock behind her. Pain flared along her back and head, a welcome darkness overcame her. A darkness, to take away the pain.

Cynder heard Spyro call out Eira's name. Aurora stalked towards her and she remembered before that the same thing had happened, with the orange dragoness.

It had happened under her orders.

The long gashes, the blood dripping from them, had been made by her, because she had told the nearly mindless beast to do it. Cynder could bear most feelings but guilt was not one of them. All her early years of life, she had been taken from her home and forced to do more evil and horrible things because of dark aether. Now it had caused a dragon that Spyro cared for to get hurt really badly and she new that all but Spyro would blame her for them even when she couldn't control herself. If Spyro cared for something, then she would care for it as well, not cause it and harm.

Spyro charged towards Aurora, head down and called out to her, "Go and see if Eira's not hurt too badly from the rock and take her somewhere safe."

Cynder rushed to see how bad Eira was hurt. The light blue dragonesses body moved slowly up and down, at least she was breathing.

Blood trickled down the cuts and onto the crimson ground.

The drake heard talons scraping rock and felt a heavy body hit her from the side, sending them both into a bush. Aurora stood up quickly to see Spyro doing the same. The dragon was determined, that much she could give. He had followed her all the way to this lair for the black dragoness, Cynder. She would love to see defeat in his eyes.

Her tail flicked out at Spyro who just avoided it. Spyro ran once again at her. This time she jumped into the air and flapped her wings. Spyro jumped into the air and followed her. She flew towards her cave and just before she got there Spyro rammed into her right wing. With a cry of pain she spiraled down, a hundred or so metres from her destination.

"You'll regret this young dragon, leave me now and I might spare your miserable life."

Spyro couldn't let her in for then she would bring out reinforcements which he could possibly not beat.

"You've hurt my friends. Things like that can't go unanswered."

Spyro ran at her again, ducking under a tail swipe and jumping high into the air. His tail came down onto nothing as she struck him out of the air with a claw. Luckily his tough scales stopped it from penetrating.

As Spyro struggled to stand, Aurora swung her tail at him, intending to finish him off. Spyro's wing came up to block it and he was sent skidding across the ground.

Spyro went to rise and fell back down, his energy depleted. Aurora turned around and walked towards her cave.

Spyro desperately called out, "you coward! Fight me!" To get her to stay away from summoning more enemies.

Unfortunately, she turned around suddenly, anger flaring in her eyes as she stomped over to end his life.

"Fine, I'll kill you now."

Her huge muscles tensed as she jumped into the air, doing a summersault to land on Spyro. Using his last strength, Spyro made a shell of stone around him. Aurora's tail came down hard and crumpled the stone to hit Spyro without halting.

Once the dust cleared, there was no sign of Spyro, just Aurora striding away with a triumphant smile on her mouth and a huge crater in the ground.

Finally, Aurora thought to herself. Finally I shall make my unstoppable army and become the queen of the world. She moved confidently into her lair, all was quiet. Her tail throbbed in pain at the pesky dragons attempt at protecting himself. Aurora rounded the corner to find bodies of lihzahrds strewn across the ground, and standing defiantly were around a hundred angry dragonesses with gleeful smiles at seeing her.

"Oh, this could stop me."

Cynder helped Eira to her feet and they started walking towards where Spyro and Aurora had flown. She had seen Spyro knock her out of the sky and her hopes had risen. Then a huge cloud of dust had sprung into the sky. Rocks and boulders lay around with clumps of bushes in between making it hard to navigate to where the flying was. A soft groan and a thud found Eira lying on the ground and Cynder asking if she was alright. Cynder watched as Eira seemed to shake her head slowly and point a trembling finger behind her. She looked in horror as a large crater, with a glittering purple object inside, lay in front of her. She had been distracted by Eira that she had missed it. Leaving Eira behind, Cynder rushed into the crater to find Spyro lying unmoving. Cynder put her ear to his chest.

He wasn't breathing.

"No! Spyro, you can't be dead, you can't."

Eira made her way to Cynder's side, yet Cynder barely registered it. Thoughts swirled around her head while her eyes dropped tears. The times when she had seen him look at death in the eye and come out unharmed. All the fights, all the pain that he had went through to be with her. Yet, evil never stopped and now, she would never be able to be with him. She wouldn't be able to live, Spyro had been there when she felt the others look at here in distaste, he had been there when she was alone in the world.

Cynder blinked back more tears. She would save them for later, right now, she had to save the world again.

"Cynder, Cynder, can you hear me?" The voice was the best thing she had ever heard, it was spyro's voice.

"Spyro your alive, I can't believe it." Cynder stepped back so that Spyro could stand, "do you need help standing?"

A long sigh, yet Spyro didn't move.

"Spyro?"

A ghostly form of Spyro appeared before her, a sad smile across his drooping muzzle.

"Cynder, I'm sorry but I am dead. But, when we were at the heart of the world just after Malefor's defeat, Ignitus spoke to me. He said that when a dragon dies, he doesn't truly leave this world. They stay and bind themselves with nature to offer hope for the future. Ignitus gave me his strength so that I may save the world," Spyro's form started to disappear, "now, it's your turn to save the world. Take my power and avenge me."

Spyro disappeared.

"Spyro, don't go, please. I can't live without you by my side."

Cynder's eyes opened, Eira stared at her, waving a paw in front of her face.

"Hello, Cynder? Are you awake?"

Perhaps it wasn't real, perhaps Spyro was still alive. Cynder stepped towards spyro's body when purple smoke billowed from him. It rose up into the air before coming straight towards Cynder. Cynder yelped and held her breath.

"Take my power," was this it?

Cynder pushed down her fears and breathed in the smoke. As it entered her body, her skin under her scales started to tingle and she felt better than ever.

"Cynder are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, never better in fact."

"Good, because Aurora is at the cave mouth. "

Cynder looked up over the rim of the crater to see Aurora backing out slowly, wind blowing from her mouth at unseen creatures. Cynder ran towards her.

Aurora's tail slammed into the side of the wall and she jumped clear as the roof collapsed.

"Take that you stupid dragons!"

Dragons? Had she trapped the others in there? Anger welled up inside her. Not only had she killed Spyro, but she was going to kill the other dragonesses as well. Aurora turned just in time as Cynder bashed into her side, claws and tail slashing towards her. Aurora fell backwards and got to her feet.

"So, you want to join your purple friend then?"

Cynder just ran at her again, this time testing out how much power she had inherited from Spyro.

Flames spread across her scales as she barreled towards Aurora. She hit a startled drake with her head and flung her up. Aurora flapped her wings desperately to stay afloat. Cynder let out a spark of electricity which arced into the air and struck the drake. Cynder built up power as the stunned drake fell down. Before she hit the ground, Cynder jumped up in a huge twisting blizzard underneath Aurora. At the peak of her jump, she turned into a huge ball of stone and plummeted onto Aurora. Dirt shot up into the sky and slowly fell down.

Once it all fell, Cynder looked down smugly at the drake, nothing could have survived that.

"Was that your best?" Aurora purred from under her wings.

"How?" Cynder looked on in dread as Aurora stood up to show no sign of damage.

"Huh, do you really not no anything about us? Our scales are the strongest things ever known, and there resistant to all but the strongest magic."

Cynder took a step back, she had only one idea left.

"Then I guess I have to have the strongest magic."

Eira watched the fight, Cynder was destroying Aurora. Eira wished she knew how to summon the twisting blizzard, she would have to ask her after. The dirt blocked her vision but Cynder must have won, she had turned into rock and dropped onto the drake. Eira was so dering when Cynder was going to stride out of the dirt cloud triumphant when the dirt dropped to the ground. To Eira's horror, Aurora wasn't dead, in fact she looked like nothing had happened. A brief conversation passed between them before Aurora started to advance upon the smaller black dragon.

Cynder then ran opat the drake, fire covering her again. This time, once she hit Aurora, she went up, pushing the drake with her head.

Higher and higher they went, then the fire stopped and time seemed to slow down. A wave of orange fire spreaded out with Cynder at its center. The wave suddenly stopped and came back. As it reached Cynder, a huge implosion lit the sky. Instantly, Eira knew that both of them were dead, she could feel the heat from where she was. Strangely, the fire this time was purple, the same colour as the cloud that had gone into Cynder, the thing that had given her the power to defeat Aurora.

Maybe, it was that power going free with Cynder's death?

Well, this is an updated version of the old chapter I had hear. Any of you that read the first one and this one, I hope this one is better. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Now, I am going to write a HTTYD story next but don't have many ideas of my own and would appreciate it if any of you guys could recommend me one. Right now, I have request for Camicazi to be in it. If you have any characters you would like to read, tell me.

Epilogue:

Spyro felt his power return to him, Cynder had been able to defeat the drake. He was in the valley of Avalar, well not the real one, just for spirits. Spyro walked to the edge of his cave, he wished he could have seen her win, wished he could be with her again.

Sighing loudly, Spyro spoke out loud, he had been doing it lately since dying, "ahhh, Cynder, how I wish I could see you just one more time."

"Who says you can't," her voice sounded from behind him.

Spyro turned as Cynder jumped on top of him.

Spyro nuzzled her neck, stunned at her being here yet not caring.

"How are you here, ami dreaming again?"

"Nope, I may have died fighting Aurora."

"Wait, you died? Then-"

"But I saved the world still, she can't possibly take over the world as a pile of ashes."

"Cynder, I love you. I've told you multiple times but now we can be with each other forever."

"I love you too Spyro," Cynder got off of Spyro.

Spyro sat down beside her, draping his wing over her back. Cynder sat down and rested her head against Spyro.

Together, they watched the sun descend below the distant mountains.


End file.
